The invention relates to a method for preparing an oil soluble catalytic precursor and, more particularly, to a method for preparing a liquid hydrocarbon product containing precursors to catalytic metal which product is useful in processes such as hydroconversion, steam conversion, viscoreduction, coking, and the like.
Catalysts are well known for use in various processes for treating hydrocarbon feeds so as to provide upgraded or more valuable intermediate and final products. Although numerous disclosures have been made of various different types or forms of catalyst, the need remains for a simple and cost-effective method for providing intimate and substantially homogeneous mixture of a catalyst or catalytic metal with the hydrocarbon to be treated.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a liquid hydrocarbon containing an oil soluble catalytic precursor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing an oil soluble catalytic precursor wherein the starting materials are a relatively inexpensive and easily available salt, and a hydrocarbon which may be a portion of the feedstock.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.